It Feels so Right
by skipple
Summary: C.C. is always messing with Lelouch. It's time to return the favor. CCxLL


Code Geass? No, I don't own it.

Had this idea when I couldn't go to sleep in the middle of the night. The end result is almost completely different from what my original idea was, but I am still very pleased with it. I hope you will be, too! Enjoy!

* * *

"Please come with me and I will show you to your room."

C.C. and Zero followed the Black Knight guard down the long, dark hallway. Lelouch noticed C.C. had a slight bounce to her step, which he found unusual to say the least. She must be enjoying the tour of their new headquarters. Enjoying it a bit too much.

"Could you at least try to look professional?" He hissed at her out of the guard's earshot.

"Why? You're their leader, not me."

"But since you insist on following me around everywhere, they seem to consider you somewhat of a co-leader."

He noticed her pause for a split second. It was barely noticeable, but definitely there. The type of pause that someone makes when an idea strikes them. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and flashed a mischievous grin at him.

"Whatever idea you have, forget it. Don't even think about it. I'll tell the chefs to stop cooking pizzas."

She frowned at him. "You're no fun, Lelouch."

"Yes, well, you're an obnoxious witch, C.C."

The guard abruptly stopped in front of a door, almost causing the couple following to bump straight into him.

"We're here." He swung the door open, saluted, and hurried off down the hallway.

The leader and his 'co-leader' slowly peeked their heads inside the doorway.

"Nice place."

Lelouch sighed at C.C. as he walked into the room, taking off his helmet and shutting the door behind him. "Yes, it is a nice room. And, as such, I expect you to clean up after yourself."

C.C. ignored him as she strode toward the massive bed on the opposite side of the room.

"I don't want any more pizza boxes lying around everywhere, nor do I want your clothes hanging off the furniture. Furthermore-"

"Dibs," C.C. interrupted.

Lelouch paused, furrowing his eyebrows. C.C. was sitting on the bed, staring at him with her usual blank gaze. "Excuse me?" he huffed at her.

"Dibs."

His confused expression deepened. "What are you talking about?"

C.C. rolled her eyes and sighed as she slumped backwards onto the bed, spreading her arms out with her palms downward, as if to claim possession of it. "I call dibs."

Lelouch rolled this around in his head, trying to make sense of what she was saying. Then realization struck. His expression instantly switched from confusion to annoyance. "You can't take the whole bed, C.C.!"

She smiled up at the ceiling with a satisfied look on her face. "That's strange, because I was under the impression that I just called dibs on it a moment ago."

Lelouch huffed again and stomped over to the bed, standing over her. "This is Zero's room. The bed is mine."

C.C. smirked at him. "Who was it that gave you the Geass?"

He glared back at her. "Point taken, but it's a huge bed. There's plenty of room for two people."

She faked an exaggerated expression of surprise. "Oh, Lelouch! If I had known you were going to be so bold, I would have made my move on you a long time ago!"

His cheeks flushed as he clumsily took a quick step backward. She did things like this a lot, but it caught him by surprise every time. Sometimes it was almost as if C.C. actually meant what she said (which, he reminded himself, is absolutely ridiculous). But things have changed since the days of her hiding in his bedroom at Ashford Academy. He is the mighty Zero. For once, he's going to win a game on home turf!

He forced a confident smirk onto his face and stepped back up to the bed. C.C. didn't seem to notice him until he leaned over her, placing his hands on the bed above her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him.

His smirk hid his feelings of incredible uneasiness as he inched forward to her face. "But what if I make my move first?" The words slipped smoothly out of his mouth.

She was caught off guard by his show of sudden retaliation, but she wasn't giving up that easily. She glared up at him with a competing gaze. "You don't have the balls, Lelouch."

He glared at her.

She glared at him.

Then, without thinking, he closed the gap and locked his lips with hers. He couldn't believe what he was doing. At first he thought he was kissing her just so he could prove her wrong for once, but why did it feel so... _right_?

C.C. let out muffled squeaks of surprise from under Lelouch's lips as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned beet red. She was of course surprised that he actually kissed her in the first place, but even more surprising was how nice it felt to her. She wanted to reach up and slap him, but the kiss just felt too... _right_. She fell silent and closed her eyes, enjoying the short and surprising moment while it lasted.

He retracted after only a few short seconds, slowly pulling away from her as she moved her chin up with his, desperately trying to keep their lips locked.

Finally, their lips parted as C.C. let her head fall back onto the bed, her eyes staring up at him from her reclined position. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

Lelouch cleared his throat and absent-mindedly straightened his collar, regaining his composure. Smiling victoriously, he looked down at C.C.'s shocked expression and gave her a wink.

"I win."

* * *

I hear a strange sound... what is that? It's a high pitched sort of sound... i-is that squealing fangirls I hear!?

**I hope you enjoyed it!!! Either way, PLEASE click the big green button down there and let me know what you think!**


End file.
